B-e-a-utiful
by Raindrop1661
Summary: Brakayla songfic! :) Brady is going out with Candace and Mikayla gets jealous. She just wants someone to call her "beautiful". She wants to feel the real love.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! My first Brakayla songifc! Credits to Megan Nicole! :) (P.S. All in Mikayla's POV ;) )**

**-Raindrop1661**

* * *

**She read me the note he left on her bed.  
Snuck in her room right after she left.  
And put petals on the ground.**

_Brady is going out with Candace now. I don't know what's happening to me. I think I like Brady. Yesterday while I was in Candace's room she saw a note left on her bed. It was from Brady. She read it. I heard what Brady wrote to her and it was... beautiful. I think I am getting jealous... Candace guessed that Brady had been snuck in her room when we left to go to the mall. He had been put petals all over the ground..._

**Her head on his shoulder they walk **  
**down the hall.**  
**I`m left to wonder will I ever fall in love.**  
**And where is he now?**

_Later that day they walked in the throne room. Her head was on his shoulder. I didn't know if I was in love with Brady. I just... didn't want he to be with Candace! I don't know will I fall in love! And if I will, where is he now?_

**She`s with him,  
I`m in the back seat.  
Know it`s not right but it hurts  
when they`re laughing.  
And I`ve never been where they are.**

_Candace is with Brady and I feel strange. Like they ignore me. And it hurts when they're laughing, because I think I have feeling for Brady. I don't want them to be together! I have never been where they are! But I want! Want this more than anything else!_

**I wanna be blown away.  
I wanna be swept off my feet.  
I wanna meet the one who makes  
it hard for me to breathe.**

_I really want to fall in love with someone. And I really want to meet someone who makes it hard for me to breathe! But I think I did! I found Brady. But he's with Candace! I hate that! _

**I wanna be lost in love.  
I wanna be your dream come true.  
I wanna be scared of how strong  
I feel for you.  
Just call me beautiful,  
call me beautiful.  
Call me beautiful,  
call me b-e-a-utiful.**

_I wanna be lost in love! I really want to find someone who cares for me and loves me! I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for him! I wish Brady could call me beautiful, just one time. I want to feel special for someone! Just call me beautiful..._

**Friday night she wore his jarsey to the game.  
In the front row screaming out his name.  
As he turns to her and smiles.**

_On friday Brady was in a game. Candace wore his jarsey. She stood up in the front row and screamed out his name. Then he turned around and smiled to her. They really loved each other. I couldn't take it..._

**Every where I look people holding hands.  
When am I gonna get my chance at love?  
My chance at love.**

_Now Boz has got a girlfriend. Boomer goes out with Rebecca and Brady with Candace. They all hold hands! I wonder will I ever get my chance at love and will I ever find the right person to fall in love with._

**Cuz she`s with him,  
I`m still hurting.  
Try to pretend but it`s not working.  
I just wanna be where they are.**

_Now she's with him and I am hurt. I tried really hard to pretend but that doesn't work! I wanna be where they are. I wanna feel the love..._

**My heart is waiting for your love.  
My hand is waiting for your touch.  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you.**

_I keep waiting for that they to come. I wanna he to take my hand and kiss me. I just want something real. That's all I want! To feel the real love!_

**I wanna be blown away.**  
**I wanna be swept off my feet.**  
**I wanna meet the one who makes**  
**it hard for me to breathe.**  
**I wanna be lost in love.**  
**I wanna be your dream come true.**  
**I wanna be scared of how strong **  
**I feel for you.**

_I wanna see how strong could love be. I wanna be lost in love. I wanna be someone's dream come true. I just want to see all the things you feel when you're in love!_

**Just call me beautiful.  
Call me beautiful,  
Call me beautiful,  
call me b-e-a-utiful.**

_It is a simple word. "Beautiful". I want someone to call me like that. I wanna Brady to call me like that. I guess I will keep waiting..._

* * *

**I know it wasn't good but it's my first one! So please don't be too rude. :) Anyway, leave me a review, please! :)**

**-Raindrop1661**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you to check out my new Pair of kings crossover with Austin & Ally! It's called "When two different worlds collide". Leave me a review and tell me what do you think! :)**

**Raindrop1661**


End file.
